


when the past weighs you down

by sparxwrites



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Eggpreg, Knotting, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Sort-Of Bestiality, Stomach Ache, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: Kayden’s not quite sure why he keeps doing this. Penance, maybe? Absolution, perhaps, a kind of sacrifice. He wonders sometimes, if he pays enough to this goddamn mountain in sweat and sex and blood, whether Tanner will come back to them. That’s old magic, right? He’s pretty sure he read that somewhere, that fucking and bleeding were the most powerful energies you could offer back to the earth, or some shit… but whatever.Whatever.(In which I construct a thinly-veiled vaguely-plot-related excuse for Kayden to get fucked by a monster and filled up with eggs.)





	when the past weighs you down

Kayden’s not quite sure why he keeps doing this. Penance, maybe? Absolution, perhaps, a kind of sacrifice. He wonders sometimes, if he pays enough to this goddamn mountain in sweat and sex and blood, whether Tanner will come back to them. That’s old magic, right? He’s pretty sure he read that somewhere, that fucking and bleeding were the most powerful energies you could offer back to the earth, or some shit… but whatever. _Whatever_.

(In reality, it’s some fucked-up cross between self-harm-by-proxy and thinking-with-his-dick. He’s not sure which is the better reason, really. …They’re probably both pretty awful reasons.)

Whatever the reason, it’s what’s led him to this place tonight – on the side of the mountain, on the anniversary of That Night. On the anniversary of Tanner’s death. He’s been doing this every year for a while now, coming to the mountain and bending over for whatever weird monster-beast happens to come his way, and this year is no exception.

This year’s monster, an odd, spindly, almost bug-like creature with chitinous plates and rough hair and a long, tapered face with sharp teeth, had been even more enthusiastic than most. It hadn’t even required any coaxing, just Kayden’s bared, presented ass and the hot, sweet scent of arousal in the air.

It’s been fucking him for what seems like _hours_ now. He’s been hard for most of that, touching himself for at least half of it, face-down ass-up in the dirt and jerking his cock beneath him. It’s dirty, filthy, and he knows it – fucked up beyond all belief – but _god_. Nothing gets him off as fast or hard as one of the mountain’s many monsters balls-deep in him and fucking him good and hard.

When he comes, it’s with the monster’s cock inside him and his hand around his own, moaning into the same dirt he’s currently painting white with his jizz.

He’s come across a lot of fun creatures in this place, for a given definition of _fun_. Never the Goatman again, never any more weird zombies or… whatever the fuck Agatha and Simon were, but all _sorts_ of others. Wolf-beasts with knots, something damp and scaly with _two_ dicks, minotaur-things with horse-like cocks. He likes the knots best, he’s not ashamed to admit, size queen that he is. It’s gotten to the point now that he’s pretty sure he’s seen it all.

This monster, though, seems determined to prove him wrong – because this one, he discovers not long after he comes, _lays eggs_.

He finds this out when its long, proboscis-like cock knots into his ass, tying itself off in the way he’s become accustomed to with these creatures. He groans with the stretch, rocking back into it, breathing through the burn and trying to relax, open himself to accommodate the increased girth. It feels _good_ , though, so good he’s clenching down and trying to fuck himself on the cock now firmly knotted into him, tying him to the bug-monster currently fucking him.

That stops, though, when a bulge even _larger_ than the knot begins to nudge at the tight ring of muscle currently clenched tight and greedy around the monster’s cock. “Hey,” he says, dazedly, as if that will stop whatever-the-fuck-this-is, instinctually and unsuccessfully trying to tug away from the increased pressure “Hey, what the-”

The bulge travels along the length of the creature’s cock slowly, almost lazily, forcing him open even wider where he’s already stretched around the knot. He cries out with it, moans at the thick, heavy stretch, rubs his cheek against the ground and feels his cock begin to harden and leak again beneath him. He’s always been a slut for a nice big cock, and this… this is bigger than in his wildest _dreams_.

But the bulge doesn’t stop, though, isn’t just the cock swelling even wider. Instead, it _moves_ , pushing the burn-stretch deeper inside him, further and further – until it presses against his prostate.

He sees _stars_ , then, gasping and groaning, feeling his cock harden beneath him yet again. It’s not been long since he last came – but there are benefits to being young and having a barely-there refractory period.

Distracted as he is by his re-kindled arousal and the sharp starburst of pleasure-pain, it takes him a moment to realise that the bulge has disappeared – or rather, _stopped_. There’s no longer a steady push of something solid and too-big through his guts. Instead, there’s a weight in his belly, thick and unyeilding and very definitely _not_ cock-like.

“Oh,” he groans, pressing a hand against his soft stomach and feeling an undeniably solid, heavy, _egg-like_ bulge there. “Oh, you have _got_ to be shitting me.”

And that’s the last thing he says for a while, because the creature, encouraged by the fact its mate seems receptive, releases the rest of its eggs. The first was manageable, a single, slow-moving insertion, but the others come large and _fast_ , and with barely a few inches between them as they push into him.

The _bump-bump-bump_ of them over his prostate is too much, _way too much_ – he starts coming again, his cock twitching and spurting against the underside of his steadily-swelling stomach, and doesn’t stop. He feels like it’s milking the jizz out of him, nudging against his prostate again every time he feels like he’s done, encouraging another spurt of come and another _overwhelming_ wave of pleasure.

Eventually – when he’s coming dry and his cock feels raw from his hand frantically working it, his balls aching from emptiness, his stomach so large it’s almost touching the ground – he passes out in a haze of bliss.

It’s a long time after the monster is done and gone before Kayden can finally string two words together again, even in the privacy of his own mind. His brain feels hazy, fuzzy, his whole body an odd combination of aching and _soft_ with endorphins, and heavy-strange with the weight of the eggs in him.

It’s only when he sits up that he realises quite _how_ heavy, though. His stomach is swollen, a huge curve that pushes down over the waist of his pants – and, he realises, with a hot lurch of _shame_ at how _big_ he is now, seems to have popped off the button holding the waistband closed. He’s so full, so stretched, that his usually-pale skin has gone a shiny pink-red. The puppy-fat softness of his tummy now lies pulled taut over a bulge that resembles pregnancy more closely than anything. He’s not sure how many eggs are in him but, if they’re all the same fist-sized thickness as the first, he guesses it must be somewhere in the twenties or thirties.

When he tugs at the hem of his dark, age-softened shirt, trying to pull it down over the bump, he fails to get it more than half way. His stomach bulges out of it, a strip of pressure-pinked, pale skin showing below the hem, somehow obscene in the way it juts out and sags down with the weight of so many eggs.

“Fuck,” he mutters, rubbing the curve of his stomach and _groaning_ in relief at the ease it brings to the too-full ache. Sinking back to the ground, lying on his side so he can breathe under the weight of his egg-laden belly, he keeps massaging it as best he can, huffing softly as the eggs shift within him. “Oh, _fuck_.”

He’s got no idea how the _hell_ he’s going to hide this from anyone back home… or get back down off the mountain, for that matter, when he feels more stuffed than a turkey before thanksgiving. He’s pretty sure he can’t even stand, given sitting up took pretty much every bit of energy he had.

To be fair, though, it’s not like he’s got anywhere to be for the rest of the night. Or for the next few days, for that matter. Maybe he’ll just stay here for a bit, deal with the growing problem of his cock steadily hardening against the underside of his bulging stomach when he can’t actually reach it… and see if the monster comes back for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> so vanessa-cyndrial on tumblr sent me an ask that said "please consider kayden getting eggs laid in him by all the monsters he fucks 8) he keeps going back to the mountain, and it's just cursed, so there's always a new monster there and a lot of them have. Appetites. and a lot of them need to have babies. consider kayden trying to hide it from everyone else in his life". and... well. y'all know me. i can't resist some good ol' monsterfucking and egg kink... so! i'm starting the year as i mean to go on, by laying eggs in one of my faves.
> 
> come find me @sparxwrites on tumblr for more things, sometimes including eggporn and monsters.


End file.
